


Until Lambs Become Lions

by JackGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Skywalker Family Feels, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, beware!, no, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGirl/pseuds/JackGirl
Summary: Spoilers!Sometimes we fall.  Sometimes we try, and fail.  That is part of life.  What matters, is what happens next.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey & The Jedi Order
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Just watched Rise of Skywalker. This grabbed on and wouldn't let go. Unedited as of now, will probably rework at some time. Prologue dialog is from Episode III.
> 
> Everything belongs to Disney, et al.

Prologue:

“You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin.” The words don’t register. Anakin’s thoughts swirl too fast for him to breathe. Thick ropes of anger, tethering him to the man he just saved. Choking out the gossamer strands that tie him to his love. Silken threads which dissolve whenever he tries to grasp on.

“Become my apprentice, learn to use the darkside of the force.” A rope engulfs one of the threads. Maybe it will be protected inside. If that is what it takes, “I will do whatever you a-ask.”

“Good.” Nothing about this is good. But right now, that does not matter. Nothing matters, “just, help me save Padme’s life, I can’t live without her.”

“To cheat death is the power only one has achieved -- but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret.” It is a fools hope, but she is everything.

“I pledge myself to your teachings”

“Good, good. The Force is strong with you, a powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader”

Nothing matters, nothing but Padme, and the power to save her. “Thank you, my master”

“Rise”


	2. darkness has always got there first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance, here come the spoilers. Well, at the end. Probably have the third and fourth chapters up shortly. This one really won't let me go. Still own nothing.

“Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.”

― Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man

Anakin sinks to his knees, the whirlwind of Darkness overtaking the last of his Light. He tries to reach out, grasp the Dark and rage, but he is too numb. Instead he falls. Tipping into the abyss, the last silken threads that bound him, snapping in the all consuming power of his new Master.

Darth Vader rises.

The force is shrieking out in denial. Everything is wrong. There is nothing to catch her. As Han Solo falls, Leia tumbles with him. Desperately clinging to the Light as her world crumbles.

His path is secure. The force is shrieking in its rightness. There is nothing that can hold him now. As Han Solo falls, Kilo Ren rises. The force writhes in pain, and Ren basks in it. There is nothing that can stop him now. He is his grandfather's heir.

“You ask the impossible.” He isn’t a Jedi. He isn’t going to be. Yoda has been making promises. Offers of Light and Hope. But all that is left in this galaxy is the Darkness of a thousand burned out stars. _There is no try_. Because he doesn’t have the energy to try. Luke tried to be a Light against the Darkness, now he is burned out all the other stars.

_This is impossible_. She isn’t a Jedi. Now, she never will be. He is too powerful. The Darkness is too powerful. Battle rages above her. It is haunting and beautiful from here. Flashes of brilliant light that are quickly swallowed up by the gloom. _There is no hope_. Because she doesn’t have the energy to be. She tried to stand against him, but she was a lone candle in a gale. Dim, powerless, and quickly snuffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Those who have seen the movie, thoughts?


	3. a single defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, everything still applies. Almost actual spoilers this time, nothing major again.   
> Not mine. Not edited. Please review.   
> Last chapter will be up tomorrow.

“Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat.”

― F. Scott Fitzgerald

The boy is arrogant. He thinks that he can stand against the might of the Darkside. A candle in a sandstorm. His Master will banish the flame soon enough. The boy, his son, Luke. There is a stirring, a shuffling among the chains that bind him to the Dark. The shadow of Anakin feels something that may be protective rage. It fades as quickly as all emotions do. They are as he is, nothing. And yet, a flicker. _Protect him_. 

Gazing at the dice in her hand, Leia knows. She is alone. Truly. He had always been her hope. No matter how dark the galaxy had gotten, Luke was a shining star, lighting the way for others to follow. Even in his absence, there was the promise of return. She doesn’t know how to be the guiding light of the rebellion without his Twin Light beside her, as constant as the desert suns. _Be at peace, brother_.

The irony doesn’t escape him. He has spent years trying to bind himself to the dark, but now that he is actually falling into a nexus of Dark energy, he fights with all he is. She needs his help. She needs him. Hands grasp and the rough stone walls, tearing and bleeding. He fights, but he is falling, and the Darkness has him. _I’m sorry_.

The rebellion has escaped. Leia is safe. He pulls back into himself. Why is it so cold? He thought himself a star once. Now he feels a kinship with the setting suns, imparting the last of their strength before slipping below the horizon. A seeping cold slips through the air. Or maybe just him. _Goodbye Leia. I couldn’t save him_. An echo of love through a long dormant bond. _I’m sorry_.

Beyond the battle she can see stars. They are beautiful. Long ago, she stared up at different stars and dreamed of far away worlds. Of a family that was waiting for her with open arms. Well, she found her family. And he was trying to kill her. Really, what did she expect? She was far away from those stars, far away from the hope they offered, alone. Alone with the Dark. _Help me._


End file.
